


一棵曾經開過花的樹

by Hisao



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26767165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hisao/pseuds/Hisao
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Kudos: 7





	一棵曾經開過花的樹

大家，對不起，我等不下去了。  
雖然我成為了第五靈，但是我捨棄不掉人類的心，更捨棄不掉心中的安娜。  
可以......讓我解脫了嗎？  
我不會完全消逝，我只會和這棵樹，這棵我們最愛的樹，化為一體，共享興榮與存亡。  
倚靠在樹上的白色身影逐漸向後消融，最後一片落葉隨著捲起的風飄向遠處。  
該年冬天，從未出現霧淞景觀的當地，只有那棵樹結滿了樹掛，冰封了第五靈的美麗與哀愁。

自從陪著體弱的母親回到家鄉靜養後，安娜每天都會帶著一本書，獨自前往山丘上的樹蔭下，靜靜地度過安閒的午後時光。  
書本只是她的理由，不一定要閱讀。  
只要待在樹下，倚在樹幹上，她就會有種回到比母親的懷抱還讓人流連並懷念的安適感。  
偶爾，會夾雜著一些莫名的感傷。

她有時會和那棵樹分享自己的生活。  
遇到開心的事情，她會手舞足蹈的描述；遇到生氣的事情，她會氣急敗壞的嚷嚷；遇到哀傷的事情，她會嚎啕大哭，或是默默的流淚。  
不論是喜怒哀樂，只要對著樹傾訴，所有的煩惱都會迎刃而解，所有的情感都會得到昇華。

她把這棵樹稱為Elsa。

記得還小的時候，媽媽帶著她返鄉探望外祖母，剛好遇到這棵樹上掛滿晶瑩剔透的霧凍。  
那景色好美好美，純白的冰晶映著蔚藍的天空，就像外祖母送她的繪本裡所描繪的神靈，如此的神聖、讓人敬畏，但又帶著一絲不明所以的悲傷，那位神靈人稱Elsa。  
小安娜還不懂得心痛是什麼，她只是走上前去，抱了抱那棵樹，輕輕拍了拍樹幹，將額頭抵在樹上說著：「You are okay, I find you.」  
她也不知道為什麼自己會說那些話，也不清楚為什麼自己會有種趕不上什麼的罪惡感，直到母親把她拉離那棵樹，並在她有點凍傷的額頭落下一吻後，小安娜哭了。  
哭得彷彿第一次來到人世、第一次面臨生離死別，第一次了解什麼是刻骨銘心、直透靈魂的悲傷。

之後每年的夏天，安娜總是會回到母親的家鄉，把所有最美好的時光，毫無保留的和Elsa分享。  
滿樹的花，總是在她到來的時候，隨著刮起的旋風飄落在她頭上。  
她還記得，當她告知Elsa將隨母親久居於此時，漫天飛舞的花朵，是她今生看過最華麗的瘋狂。

母親過世後，她依舊無法遠離Elsa。  
找了份居家的工作，就為了可以常伴在大樹身旁。  
春去秋來，花開花落，直到她成家。  
和安娜擁有相同紅髮碧眼的男孩，總是對著樹上的花朵咯咯笑。  
他和媽媽一起爬上高處的樹枝眺望大海時，身旁總有清冷的花香環繞。  
當媽媽再也無法爬樹時，他用掉落的強健樹枝為媽媽做了一把椅子，讓媽媽可以在樹下，坐上一整天，靜靜地看著無垠的海洋。

將媽媽葬在樹下的那天，長大後的男孩在落花紛飛中看到了超越萬物的情感。  
他無法用言語描述，也無法向人訴說，那痛徹心扉的感受，讓他理解到自己的媽媽是如何為大自然所深愛。  
爾後，那棵樹再也沒開過花。  
只有隨著季節變化的葉片，庇蔭著媽媽安眠的地方。


End file.
